By way of example, a FO-WLP includes a molded package body having a frontside and an opposing backside. One or more frontside Redistribution Layers (RDLs) are formed over the frontside of the package body, and a Ball Grid Array (BGA) or other contact array is often produced over the frontside RDLs. The RDLs contain metal traces or interconnect lines, which electrically couple the solder balls of the BGA to the microelectronic device or devices contained within the package body. The microelectronic devices contained within the package body commonly include at least one semiconductor die, but may also include other microelectronic devices (e.g., Surface Mount Devices or “SMDs”). To further increase the functionality of the FO-WLP, additional structures, features, or microelectronic devices can be formed on or mounted to the backside of the molded package body. For example, in the case of a so-called “double-sided FO-WLP,” one or more backside RDLs and possibly an additional contact array can be formed over the backside of the molded package body. In such instances, Through Package Vias (TPVs) can be formed to provide electrically-conductive paths extending through the molded package body and allow vertical interconnection between the frontside RDLs and the electrically-conductive structures or devices disposed on the backside of the package body.
Significant advancements have been made toward reducing the size of FO-WLPs, while maximizing the functionality or device density thereof. Nonetheless, there exists an ongoing demand to bring about still further reductions in the planform dimensions of FO-WLPs, while increasing or maintaining the functionality thereof. Further, it would be desirable to provide embodiments of a method for fabricating such a FO-WLP in a high volume, low cost manner. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings and the foregoing Background.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention described in the subsequent Detailed Description. It should further be understood that features or elements appearing in the accompanying figures are not necessarily drawn to scale unless otherwise stated. For example, the dimensions of certain elements or regions in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements or regions to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.